


Five Times Tony Kept Secrets From Steve and One Time He Didn't

by BoredWithIdeas



Series: Stories for my friends [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Teen AU, based on that one cute video from youtube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredWithIdeas/pseuds/BoredWithIdeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has been avoiding Steve lately and been acting suspicious when they do hang out. Finally, for Steve's birthday, he's had it. He demands to know what Tony has been doing and he receives the best birthday gift ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Tony Kept Secrets From Steve and One Time He Didn't

**1.**

On a Friday afternoon, during lunch, Steve was looking everywhere for Tony. He checked the robotics club, computer club, in the math class and in the lunch area. He couldn't find him anywhere. He was about to give up when he saw his boyfriend round the corner. He saw Tony freeze and saw that his boyfriend was about to sprint away when he yelled.

"HEY!" Steve called, losing breath and having to breathe deeply.

Tony saw that his boyfriend had trouble breathing and ran to him. He wrapped an arm around him "Hey, Steve! Are you okay? Count with me now. One... Two... Three. Feel better?"

Steve whispered the numbers under his breath along with his boyfriend. He regulated his breath and stood up straight. "Tony? Where were you? I looked... everywhere for you."

"Um..." Tony stiffened. "I was at my, um... language club..."

Steve looked confused. "There isn't a language club here. There are classes but a club? Why didn't they make announcement about it?"

"It's new! Um, they just wanted to test the waters, you know? See how many people wanted to join?" Tony said rapidly.

"Oh. Then why didn't you invite me? What language is it?"

"Well, I knew you wouldn't want to be bothered with that kind of stuff. Boring repetitive Russian," Tony replies.

Steve cups Tony's face and Tony jumps. "What's wrong? You're acting different..."

"Nothing, nothing. I'm fine. Oh! And I can't hang out today. I have to, um... do something with my mom," Tony said. Just then, the bell rang for the next class. Steve stood there in the, now, crowded hallway, staring at his boyfriend run down the hall.

**2.**

The following week, on Saturday, Steve and Tony spent the night together. Although, this time was different. They watched a movie, like usual, and were sat next to each other on Steve's bed. Steve cuddled up against Tony and he jumped a bit. Every now and then, Tony would check his phone and sending really quick texts. Steve looked up to kiss the under side of Tony's jaw, but Tony kind of pushed him, slightly, away. That got to Steve.

He grabbed the remote and paused the movie. He sat up and looked at his boyfriend. "What was that about?"

Tony looked confused. "What do yo-?"

"No! You know what I'm talking about!" Steve nearly shouted.

Tony shrugged. "I don't know, Steve. I'm just not feeling it today. Come on," Tony said, trying to get Steve to lay down again.

Steve stood his ground and didn't let himself be pulled. "Seriously, Tony. What's wrong with you?"

Tony was just about to answer but a he got a text. That made Steve mad. "I, um... have to go. Something came up," Tony said, getting up from the bed and putting on his shoes.

"Where do you think you're going? We're talking," Steve said, sitting on the bed. 

Tony continued and went to hugged Steve, but he pulled away. "I have to go, Steve, sorry." He said as he left out the door.

**3.**

On Tuesday,  after school, Steve went to Tony's house, seeing as the teen didn't go to school that day. He got there and knocked on the door. He waited patiently and saw Tony's mother come up to the door. She opened the door and smiled a Steve.

"Oh, hello, Steven. What can I do for you?" She smiled sweetly.

"Hello, Mrs. Stark. I was wondering if Tony's home. I didn't see at school today and I just wanted to see that everything was alright," Steve said, crossing his arms behind his back.

"Please, Steven, I told you to call me Maria. And as for your question, Tony isn't home at the moment. He ran off somewhere with someone. I'm sure it isn't anything, though, hon," she added quickly after seeing Steve's worried face.

Steve managed a smile and nodded. "Well, that's alright, Maria. Thank you. I'll be leaving now. Can you tell Tony I dropped by?"

"Yes, of course. Goodbye, honey," Maria said closing the door.

Steve took out his phone and called Tony. No answer.

**4.**

"What do you think he's doing, Nat?" Steve asked Natasha Romanov.

Natasha brushed it off. "I'm sure he's not doing anything. He's just being his normal, weird self."

"You think so?" Steve said, eating his home made lunch.

"I know so."

"Okay. Thanks, Nat."

"So?" Natasha starts. "Your birthday's this Saturday. Know of anything that may want."

Steve shakes his head. "You don't have to get me anything, Nat. Just you coming to the little get-together is enough."

"Yeah right. I'm buying you something. Just name anything."

Steve looked down at his attire. A cartoon shirt with jeans that fit him kind of baggy. "Maybe some better fitting and looking clothes. Something that doesn't look childish."

Natasha smiled. "Now that is something I could do."

"Thanks, Nat."

Steve checked his phone and saw that he got a text from Tony. He sighed. "What happened?" Natasha asked.

"He said he couldn't hang out today because he has a project to do," Steve said.

Natasha patted Steve's back. "It'll be okay, Steve."

**5.**

Thursday after school, Steve decided to go to Tony's house again. Maria answered the door and let Steve in. Steve went upstairs to Tony's room and knocked.

Tony opened the door a little and stuck his head out. "Steve, can you come another time. I still haven't finished my project and I can't have you distracting me," Tony said, chuckling nervously.

"Really? I thought you would have had your project done already," Steve replied.

Tony smiled and laughed. "Yeah, I guess this project really stumped me."

Steve looked confused and nodded. "Okay. I guess I'll come back later." He went in for a kiss but Tony turned his head.

"Bye, Steve."

**+1**

On Friday, Steve sat, alone, by his locker during lunch, not wanting to be bother by anyone.

Just then Tony turned the corner, talking animatedly with someone behind him. Tony turned around and saw Steve. He turned red and ushered the person behind him back out into the other hall.

Steve got up and followed Tony out into the hall.

He saw Tony holding onto Bruce Banner's wrist.

"Tony?"

Tony looked down and let go of Bruce's wrist. "Steve, trust me. This is not what it looks like."

"You've been avoiding me, so that you could sneak out with Bruce!" Steve yelled and got light-headed. He took a deep breath. Tony walked closer to Steve to try and relax him. But Steve held out his hand, motioning him to stop. He did.

"Please, Steve. It isn't what it looks like." Tony tried again.

Natasha walked out into the hall with Clint Barton. She saw that Steve was in the middle of a panic attack. She practically ran to Steve and so did Clint. "What the hell did you do to him, Stark?" Clint said to him.

"I- I just-"

"Save it," Natasha yelled and took Steve away, trying to calm him down. Clint followed.

Bruce spoke up. "Did you not tell Steve about his present?"

Tony looked down the hallway at Natasha, Steve and Clint. "I just wanted it to be a surprise."

* * *

 It was finally the day of the party, Steve’s little get-together. His friends, Natasha, Clint (Who brought along the Maximoff twins) and Thor. Steve’s mom helped with food and drinks. His dad set up some music for the teens to enjoy. And they did seem to enjoy it. Until they noticed that Steve was sitting in the corner of the living room.

“What troubles you, my friend?” Thor asked from across the room.

Steve snapped out of his trance. He shook his head. “You would have thought that he has the decency to show up.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “You’re still thinking about that dick? You’re better than him, Steve.”

Steve shrugged. “Still.”

Pietro Maximoff looked at his sister confused. Wanda maximoff spoke up. “What happened?”

“Tony Stark was cheating on him,” Clint replied.

Wanda shook her head. “That could not be true. We spoke to him two weeks ago and he mentioned nothing about that. He had owed us a favor.”

“Why did he owe you a favor?” Steve asked.

“We helped him out with a gift for you… Did he not mention anything?” Pietro replied.

“What?”

Just then there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked at each other. Steve got up and went to open the door. He expected to see Tony but instead there was a rectangular looking box on his front steps. He picked it up and brought it in, shutting the door behind him. He stood in the middle of the living room  looking at the tag attached to the present. ‘To Steve, From Tony, with all my love.’

“What is that, Steve?” Natasha asked.

“I dont’ know. It’s from Tony.”

“Open it,” Instructed the twins.

And he did. Then he looked confused. “They’re just a pair of sunglasses,” Steve said.

“Wow, that asshole just gave you some glasses,”Clint remarked. “We should go over there and confront him.”

“Yeah,” they all agreed except for the twins.

They got up and made their way to the door. They opened it and there was standing Tony. Bruce was standing behind him.

“What the hell, Stark? Glasses?” Natasha spat.

“You didn’t put them on?” Tony asked, looking at Steve. “Come here.” He motioned for Steve to come closer with the box. Steve complied.

Tony opened the box and took out the glasses. He handed the box to Bruce and turned to look at Steve. He placed the glasses on Steve’s head.

“Tony… what the…?” Steve said breathless. He cupped Tony’s face, staring into his eyes. “What did you-?”

“I spent four months perfecting this for you. Another three making them. That’s why I was acting so weird; I couldn’t risk you knowing about them. And what you saw with Bruce was me being so excited about finally making them perfect. I, also, wanted to thank him for helping. When I said I was in a language club, technically, I was. I was with the twins and they, also, helped me. I’m so sorry for being secretive and ominous; I just didn’t-”

“Shut up, I forgive you,” Steve said, leaning in to kiss Tony. He pulled away and smiled.

“What are they, Steve?” Natasha asked.

Steve turned to look at her and saw his friends in a whole new light. Everything was so colorful. His eyes started tearing up. “Your hair is so… red,” he laughed. He looked at Clint’s attire and was taken aback. “What the hell? Is that purple?” He pointed to Clint’s shirt.

Clint nodded. “Yeah. Are those-?”

Steve stepped closer and touched his shirt. “Holy shit! That’s so trippy.”

“What?” Thor said confused.

Natasha nodded her head. “Way to go, Stark. Maybe you aren’t so bad.”

“They’re are glasses that help with Steve’s colorblindness,” Pietro explained.

Steve was crying and his mom came out to see what all the noise was about. Steve laughed and hugged his mom. “That’s such a beautiful beautiful blue dress, Mom,” Steve said.

“I don’t underst-” Steve’s mom began.

“Tony gave him the greatest gift ever, Mrs. Rogers,” Natasha explained.

Steve’s mom pulled away and held her son by his shoulders. “You can see colors, Steve?”

“Yeah, mom!” Steve said, hugging his mom again.

“I’ve got to go tell your father!” His mom said and hurried off.

Steve turned to Bruce. “I’m sorry for accusing you of stealing Tony from me,” he apologized.

Bruce shrugged it off. “It’s fine. I probably would have thought the same thing.”

Tony smiled and hugged Steve. “I’m sorry for being secretive.”

“It’s okay. I got the best gift ever and… It was worth it.”

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This story is for my friend, who I love with all my heart. We made a deal, she draws me some art and I write her a fic. So here it is. Here's a [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WCcxwieuDH0) to the video this is vaguely based on


End file.
